SpongeBob Kanciastoporty (postać)
SpongeBob Kanciastoporty (ang. SpongeBob SquarePants) - główny bohater, oraz postać amerykańskiego, animowanego serialu komediowego produkcji Nickelodeon o tej samej nazwie. Był stworzony on przez morskiego biologa i kreatora serialu, Stephena Hillenburga, oraz jego głos w oryginalnej wersji jest podkładany przez Tom'a Kenny'ego, natomiast w polskiej wersji przez Jacka Kopczyńskiego. Spongebob jest dziecinną, ale za to miłą, zabawną, morską gąbką, żyjącą w ananasie, który znajduje się w podwodnym mieście zwanym Bikini Dolne. Pracuje jako kucharz w restauracji Pod Tłustym Krabem, w której ma on niesamowite zdolności. Niekiedy gąbka ma brak mądrości, oraz jest dobra w przeszkadzaniu innym, tak jak najbardziej Skalmarowi Obłynosowi, jego sąsiadowi i kasjerze restauracji, ale i tak umie się skupić na sobie. Pojawia się on we wszystkich odcinkach serialu, oprócz odcinka "Dobre algi, gdzie nas nie ma", w którym jego alternatywny odpowiednik go zastępuje. Po sukcesie serialu, został on główną maskotką Nickelodeon. Charakterystyka i osobowość Jest przyjaźnie nastawiony do życia, oraz innych. Ma energiczne usposobienie, co nie zawsze podoba się osobom z jego otoczenia. Jest bardzo dziecinny, nadmiernie epatuje radością, ponadto jego niezwykła bezmyślność często wpędza jego znajomych w kłopoty. Do tego nie jest zbyt bystry. Nie potrafi dostrzec, że Skalmar, którego uważa za swojego najlepszego przyjaciela w rzeczywistości wcale go nie lubi i że narzucając się sąsiadowi, tylko pogarsza jego i tak złą opinię na własny temat. Nie zrażając się tym próbuje bardziej zbliżyć się do "przyjaciela". Praca Pracuje w restauracji Eugeniusza Kraba. Kocha tę pracę ponad życie, co skrupulatnie wykorzystuje jego szef. SpongeBob wielokrotnie zostaje w pracy po godzinach za darmo. Ukradkiem zakrada się do "Pod Tłustym Krabem", gdy ma wolny dzień. To jednak daremny wysiłek, gdyż Krab nie potrafi docenić pracy SpongeBoba i bezustannie szuka okazji by zmniejszyć jego wynagrodzenie. Sam SpongeBob jest natomiast zbyt naiwny, by dostrzec, że szef go wykorzystuje, a jego nadgorliwość i niesamowite poświęcenie w pracy są bezcelowe i nie mają najmniejszego sensu. Zainteresowania W wolnych chwilach lubi puszczać bańki mydlane i łowić meduzy. Ponadto uczęszcza do szkoły jazdy, prowadzonej przez panią Puff. Podchodził do egzaminów tak często, że zna na pamięć wszystkie pytania i odpowiedzi z egzaminu ustnego. 38 razy oblewał egzamin praktyczny na prawo jazdy, gdyż za każdym razem gdy siadał za kółkiem łapała go tak ogromna trema, że nie mógł skupić się na jeździe. Jego ulubione powiedzonko to: "Jestem gotów!" (ang. "I'm ready"). Podczas łapania meduz nosi okulary. Zna Ka-Ra-Te, które lubi trenować z wiewiórką Sandy Pysią. Rodzina SpongeBob ma wielu krewnych. Jego rodzice, Margaret i Harold, występują w kilku odcinkach serialu. W przeciwieństwie do SpongeBoba, który wyglądem przypomina gąbkę kuchenną, jego krewni wyglądają bardziej jak gąbki morskie; są okrągli i mają brązowawy kolor. W odcinku "SB-129" widzimy robota o nazwie "SpongeTron", który jest jego prymitywnym przodkiem. W "Fuj!" pokazano jaskiniową wersję Sponge, "SpongeGara". SpongeGar wyraźnie różni się od prymitywnej gąbki widocznej w odcinku "SB-129", która jest bardziej rozwinięta i bliższa nowoczesnemu odpowiednikowi. W odcinku "Spojrzenia chłód i dziki zachód" możemy zobaczyć kolejnego przodka SpongeBoba, SpongeBucka Kanciastoportego, który uratował Dziki Zachód przed groźnym Jednookim Planktonem w 1882 roku. Umiejętności * Miękkie, giętkie ciało: ".]]Ze względu na swoje miękką, giętkie ciało, może łatwo zmieniać swój kształt. Jest niezniszczalny, może uniknąć każdego rodzaju fizycznego uderzenia, co pokazano przede wszystkim w odcinku "Łobuz". *'Regeneracja: '''Sponge może szybko regenerować swoje części ciała, które zostały ranne lub usunięte. * '''Chłonność: '''Jako gąbka, jest także dobrze wchłaniający i może rozszerzać swoje ciało przez wchłanianie różnych płynów. Kiedy płacze, często wchłania swoje łzy z powrotem. Przykładem może być także odcinek "Łobuz", gdy Płaski Fląder uderzał go, SpongeBob pochłaniał wszystkie jego ciosy. * 'Śpiewanie i granie na nosie: 'SpongeBob ukazuje się mieć fantastyczny głos. W czołówce używa swojego nosa jako fleta i idzie mu to bardzo dobrze. Był także głównym wokalistą w Kapeli Skalmara. W odcinku "Dzień najlepszy w świecie" gra na swoim nosie, aby odpędzić nicienie z Tłustego Kraba. * '''Smażenie: '''SpongeBob pracuje jako kuchcik w Tłustym Krabie. * 'Łowienie meduz: '''SpongeBob wraz z Patrykiem często łowią meduzy na Meduzowych Polach. W odcinku "Łowca meduz" SpongeBobowi udało się złapać każdą meduzę na polu. * '''Umiejętności przetrwania: '''W odcinku "Przeżyć wiewiórkę" SpongeBob i Patryk prawie zjadają siebie wzajemnie, aby przetwać. * '''Dmuchanie baniek: '''SpongeBob potrafi wydmuchać niezwykłe bańki, co szczególnie pokazano w odcinku "Bańki mydlane". Umiejętność ta jest uważana wraz z łowieniem meduz za ulubione zajęcie SpongeBoba i Patryka. * '''Jazda: '''W wielu odcinkach SpongeBob jeździ perfekcyjnie, ale w odcinkach z panią Puff i na kursie prawa jazdy jeździ lekkomyślnie. * '''Karate: '''Jest bardzo dobry w sztukach walki. Zmiany w animacji 0058.png|Pilot SpongebobPickles.jpg|Sezon 1 SpongeBob_Season_2.jpg|Sezon 2, wersja 1 150px-SpongeBob_Season_3.png|Sezon 2, wersja 2 / Sezon 3 Mov_31.png|Pierwszy film SpongeBob_Season_4_Ver._1.jpg|Sezon 4, wersja 1 SpongeBobSeason_4_ver._2.jpg|Sezon 4, wersja 2 SpongeBob_Season_5.jpg|Sezon 5 200px-Vacuum_The_House.jpg|Sezon 6 SpongeBob_Season_7.png|Sezon 7 SpongeBob_Season_8.jpg|Sezon 8 It's_a_Spongebob_Christmas_.jpg|Odcinek "Gwiazdkowa misja SpongeBoba" SpongeBob_Season_9.jpg|Sezon 9, wersja 1 Screen_Shot_2014-10-30_at_10.12.34_PM.png|Drugi film - na suchym lądzie (animowany) Spongeboobieming.png|Drugi film - na suchym lądzie (CGI) 1517627_10152599483371366_1245135834788064106_n.jpg|Drugi film - na suchym lądzie (jako Niebylebański) 190a_SpongeBob.jpg|Sezon 9, wersja 2 SpongeBobsezon10.png|Sezon 10-obecnie Stroje Screen_Shot_2014-07-30_at_2.55.22_AM.png|W hełmie na wodę Spongebob_Holding_1_Stick.jpg|W niebieskich kąpielówkach Vlcsnap-2014-02-22-08h57m29s233.png|W czerwonych kąpielówkach SpongeBob_Underwear.png|W bieliźnie Piżama.png|W piżamie Naked Spongebob.png|Nago, wersja pierwsza SpongeBob nago.png|Nago, wersja druga SpongeBob_Wearing_Jellyfishing_Gear.jpg|Na meduzowaniu, wersja pierwsza SpongeBob_and_Patrick_Jellyfish_Pineapple.png|Na meduzowaniu, wersja druga SpongeBob's_Last_Stand_13.jpg|Na meduzowaniu, wersja trzecia Patrick_&_Spongebob_In_Bandages,_1_Jellyfish,_&_Squidward's_Arms_in_bandages.jpg|W bandażach Boating_School_062.jpg|W Kapeluszu, wersja pierwsza Pizza_Delivery_Gallery_(18).jpg|W Kapeluszu, wersja druga Boating_School_Gallery_(24).jpg|Z anteną SpongeBob_Liking_The_Boots.png|W uniformie Tłustego Kraba Ned's_wig.jpg|W peruce Driven_to_Tears_31.jpg|Słuchawki Spongebob_band_geeks.jpg|W stroju kapeli Skalmara Spongebob w uniformie kiiełbasiarni.jpg|W uniformie kiełbasiarni VerGalwds.jpg|Górnik, wersja pierwsza That_Sinking_Feeling_39.jpg|Górnik, wersja druga ETD102.png|W koszulce z kwiatami SBl29.png|Nauczyciel 275.png|W Przepasce, wersja pierwsza Quackengid.jpg|W Przepasce, wersja druga Baby_Volleyball.jpg|W Przepasce, wersja trzecia Mov_02.png|Kąpiel Bucket_Sweet_Bucket_10a.jpg|Malarz Qwertyuiop.jpg|Pilot samolotu, wersja pierwsza Have_You_Seen_This_Snail-_61.jpg|Pilot samolotu, wersja druga Hipis SpongeBob.png|Hipis Squeeee.jpg|Farmer Opposite_Day_011.jpg|Na urodzinach Christmas_Who_005.jpg|Świąteczny, wersja pierwsza Snowball_Effect_34.jpg|Świąteczny, wersja druga SBk39.png|Zielona czapka Sbs.jpg|Zestaw karate ThCAYIXUJT.jpg|Hełm karate Best_Day_Ever_09e.png|Rękawice karate Wttcb7.jpg|W uniformie Kubła pomyj SpongeGhost.png|Duch, wersja pierwsza SpongeGhost&Pat.png|Duch, wersja druga Im_danccin_lake_a_boot.jpg|Buty Arrgh!_065.png|Pirat, wersja pierwsza 033b_-_Gary_Takes_a_Bath_179.jpg|Pirat, wersja druga SpongeBob_as_a_Pirate.png|Pirat, wersja trzecia Oh_yesah_oh_yeah.jpg|Włamywacz, wersja pierwsza Aahhhhh_the_hmu.jpg|Włamywacz, wersja druga Krusty_Towers_40.jpg|Włamywacz, wersja trzecia BPL41.jpg|Patryk Mustache_viking.jpg|Wiking SB_Cheer_Wormy.jpg|Cherleder Tp3.jpg|T-Shirt Skalmara SQ4.jpg|Muszka The_Fry_Cook_Games_148.png|Rio De Raino The_Fry_Cook_Games_151.png|Aparat zębowy Uhhhhhhhhh.png|Pas Syrenamana i Skorupina KL9.jpg|Włamywacz kraboburgerów Shell_of_a_Man_049.jpg|Pan Krab Spongebob6.jpg|Kwiat Capture-20150705-182641.png|Sprzątacz papierków Tm1.jpg|Gogle YAAAAAWAAH!!!.png|Średnowieczny The_Outfit.png|Jodlarz Spongebobbobb.jpg|Gladiator, wersja pierwsza The_Outfit_026.jpg|Gladiator, wersja druga The_Outfit_022.jpg|Tarzan Ciekawostki *Jego okulary do łapania meduz, które nosi w większej ilości odcinków sezonu pierwszego, są podobne do okularów Toma Kenny'ego. *Jego pierwszymi słowami były "Co mogę państwu podać?". Ujawniono to w odcinku "Potrzebna pomoc". Jednak w odcinku "Schłodzony jubileusz" powiedziano, że był nim "Kraboburger", ale powiedział to jeszcze w brzuchu swojej matki. *Jest maskotką stacji telewizyjnej Nickelodeon oraz wytwórni filmowej Nickelodeon Movies. *Jest jedyną postacią, która wystąpiła we wszystkich odcinkach serialu, nie licząc odcinka "Dobre algi, gdzie nas nie ma", w której pojawił się jako postać w świecie Planktona. *Jest najbardziej popularną postacią ze wszystkich serialów Nickelodeon, które kiedykolwiek wyemitowano. *Pierwotnie miał się nazywać SpongeBoy, jednak nie użyto tej nazwy, ponieważ tak nazywała się już marka mopów. *Ma alergię na tulipany. ("Skalmar w amorach") *Jego ulubiony kolor to beżowy, a smak lodów - śmietankowy. *Ma 40 dziur na swoim ciele. *W odcinku "Nie znasz go" mówi, że jest oburęczny. *W jednym z odcinków dowiadujemy się, że Spongebob brał ślub z Sandy. *Był kilka razy aresztowany. *Sponge nie umie pływać ("SpongeBob ratownik") es:Bob Esponja Pantalones Cuadrados de:SpongeBob Schwammkopf ru:Губка Боб fr:Bob l'éponge it:SpongeBob SquarePants nl:SpongeBob SquarePants cy:SpynjBob Pantsgwâr zh-tw:海綿寶寶 (人物) ar:سبونج بوب سكوير بانتز (شخصية) id:SpongeBob SquarePants (karakter) pt-br:Bob Esponja el:Μπομπ Σφουγγαράκης Τετραγωνοπαντελονής en:SpongeBob SquarePants (character) hr:Spužva Bob Skockani (lik) uk:Губка Боб Квадратні Штани Kategoria:Gąbki Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Bikini Dolnego Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie Kategoria:Rodzina Kanciastoportych Kategoria:Ucznie w szkole Jazdy Pani Puff Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Gąbka Kategoria:Postacie z gier wideo